


spanish tart

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yuu is keeping Jin’s bed warm for him.





	spanish tart

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

> **U_and_YOU** : **D** @Jin_Akanishi im in ur bed （　´∀｀）

Jin checks his Twitter page first thing in the morning and wakes up _very_ fast. At first he doesn’t notice that it’s a direct message and spends fifteen very long seconds agonizing over his new image, which is totally pimp and sexy, okay. Pimps don’t have other dudes in their beds, even when they’re not in the country. Then he remembers that Yuu usually acts gay for him on Twitter and it wouldn’t have mattered if it was a direct message or not. The only difference is that this time it’s for Jin’s eyes only.

> **Jin_Akanishi** : @U_and_YOU what r u even doin in my crib freak

He realizes too late that _he_ forgot the D, and all he can think is that he’s _really glad_ he didn’t say anything offensive. English speakers are weird about certain words, and he has like eighty thousand people stalking his Twitter. _Like a pimp_.

> **U_and_YOU** : @Jin_Akanishi don’t share our secrets with the world (*＾▽＾)  
>  **keibosite** : @Jin_Akanishi @U_and_YOU climbin in ur windows, snatchin ur ppl up  
>  **ZenTN** @keibosite @Jin_Akanishi @U_and_YOU hide yo kids, hide yo wife!

Jin makes a face at the screen and rolls his eyes. His friends are even more annoying when he’s not there with them.

> **Jin_Akanishi** : i dont have kids or a wife u r all retart

Next thing he knows, he has a rush of at-replies telling him off and an email from his manager demanding that he deletes that tweet _immediately_. Sighing, he follows the order and checks seven times that he constructed a proper direct message before he sends it.

> **Jin_Akanishi** : **D** @U_and_YOU no rly y r u in my bed, creeper. p is not even in country.

He checks seven more times to make sure he spelled “country” right. You only do that once.

> **U_and_YOU** : **D** @Jin_Akanishi ur sheets smell nice （　´∀｀）

> **Jin_Akanishi** : r u drunk???  
>  **CKAY26** : @Jin_Akanishi no, but it sounds like you are! ;)  
>  **keibosite** : @Jin_Akanishi u start early, dude. take a shot take a shot!

Crap, that one went to everyone. They need to make it easier to reply on this damn website.

> **U_and_YOU** : **D** @Jin_Akanishi get on skype since u fail at tweet

Narrowing his eyes, Jin brings up the Skype application and hits Yuu’s icon. He’s thinking that he definitely looks better in a fedora than that tool when a low groan vibrates his entire laptop, which was (naturally) balanced on his lap. The sound rouses him in places that shouldn’t be associated with his male friends, and he rushes to place it next to him on the comforter.

Then the video flashes on and Jin’s breath dies in his throat. Yuu’s pale skin contrasts with Jin’s deep red sheets, black hair splayed all over _his_ pillow and very hooded eyes. Bedroom eyes, Jin amends, swallowing hard as he makes the connection.

“‘Morning,” Yuu says calmly, in Japanese, offering a smug smile as he snuggles with Jin’s covers. “Your bed is _so_ comfortable. I should crash here more often.”

Jin’s about to say he doesn’t want to know, but he kind of does. Yuu’s voice still shakes the hotel bed, and in turn Jin’s body, which is reacting quite favorably to the sight of his friend rolling around between his sheets. Both of Yuu’s shoulders are bare and Jin twitches at the thought of there being _nothing_ separating that skin from his linen.

“What are you doing,” Jin says flatly, but he’s already stretching out beneath his covers.

Yuu answers him in _Spanish._ Jin doesn’t know Spanish and can’t process enough to Google Translate, but that would require him to minimize the video anyway. Somehow looking at Yuu’s soft eyes as he blends his words together and rolls his Rs makes his voice even more enticing. The Spanish language flows just as nicely as Japanese, but its appeal is in the unknown – Yuu could be saying _anything_ to him right now, something stupid like “you need to clean out the refrigerator” or listing off the ingredients for one of his mother’s recipes, but his voice drips with so much _sex_ that Jin doesn’t hear it as anything else.

Jin tries not to look obvious, but Yuu smirks knowingly as Jin’s hand slips into his own sleep pants. The Spanish keeps going, the steady rumble of Yuu’s voice making it easier to coil his fingers around his length that is already rock hard. The familiarity is comforting; this is a typical morning activity for him, just not usually on Skype.

“You are so fucking hot right now,” Yuu switches to Japanese, and Jin arches at the sudden understanding. “I guess you like my new song lyrics a lot.”

“I hate you so much,” Jin grumbles, biting back the words “shut up” because that is the _last_ thing he wants Yuu to do. “Finish what you started, asshole.”

“Let me see,” Yuu says softly, and Jin gives the Yuu on his laptop screen a nervous look before pushing down his covers. His shirt is bunched up around his ribs, showing his flat belly, and his hand is clearly moving in his pants. “Give me more, Jin. Show me what I’m doing to you.”

“You too,” Jin spits out. “I’m not doing it by myself.”

Yuu gives this low, deep laugh and reaches for his phone. The video shakes for a second, then Jin sees a side shot of Yuu’s lean form in his bed. He must have the phone balanced on Jin’s nightstand or something; Jin’s not really trying to understand the semantics here. Yuu seems to be stretching to look at the camera, staring heatedly at the Jin on _his_ screen as he slowly pushes down Jin’s covers.

A gasp escapes Jin’s lips when he sees that Yuu is completely nude, _in his bed_ , his cock a dark arc against his pale stomach, and Jin rushes to shove down the front of his pants.

“Damn, Jin, you’re huge.”

Jin feels his face get warm. “Yeah.”

If Yuu’s voice was hot before, it’s nothing compared to the sounds he makes when he starts touching himself. Jin strains his eyes to focus on the screen, his neck turned to the side and defying his spine’s wish to arch and give into his own pleasure as his body rocks up into his own hand. From what he can see, Yuu’s doing more teasing than stroking, dragging his fingers up the length of his shaft and thumbing the head. Jin watches his body squirm, the Adam’s apple jumping in his throat, and the next time Yuu looks at the camera, his eyes are deadly.

It pulls a moan from Jin’s lungs, lips parted and chest heaving as he squeezes himself harder. He can only imagine what he looks like, half-awake with his bed hair and fisting his shirt for something to grab onto. He wishes it was Yuu’s hair instead.

“Fuck, _Jin_ ,” Yuu moans, and Jin has to halt his actions to keep from finishing at hearing his name in that tone. He nearly rips his shirt off with the force of his resistance, letting out a frustrated growl that has Yuu stroking himself properly under Jin’s sharpening eyes. “Your scent is overwhelming,” he goes on. “It’s like you’re here with me.”

Jin wishes he were there with him. Yuu’s a good kisser, Jin recalls from drunken nights; he would probably be a good lover, too. He imagines covering Yuu’s body with his, _in his bed_ , dark skin meshing with pale as they come together. _Coming_ together. The fantasy has Jin’s mind racing with unattainable desires that he may or may not act upon when he finally goes back to Japan.

“I wanna see you come,” Jin breathes out, and it’s probably the dirtiest thing he’s ever said in his life. His body arches from the words alone, his own voice making him tremble as he slowly tightens his hand around his aching cock. His hips automatically push up into the funnel of his fingers and Jin nearly chokes on his strangled moan, struggling to focus on his laptop for Yuu’s response.

“Okay,” is all Yuu says, calmly, and Jin notices a pink flush to his skin. All over, deepening as Yuu tears his eyes away from his phone and gives into his touch. His hand flies up and down his cock so fast that it’s mesmerizing; Jin can’t look away and wishes he could zoom in, squinting to focus on the blurred movements as Yuu’s noises escalate in pitch. Suddenly his body falls still and he cries out, beads of pearly white spilling over his fist and onto his abs.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jin hisses, his entire body scorching with his need for release. Yuu is practically _glowing_ in Jin’s bed, his long, satisfied moan intensifying Jin’s need, and Jin finds himself irrationally jealous. “My turn,” he adds desperately.

“Please,” Yuu replies, and the last thing Jin sees before letting his eyelids fall is Yuu’s intense stare. “So hot, Jin.”

Jin can’t wait anymore, touching himself just the way he likes it and moaning as he starts to reach his peak. Then he hears Yuu speaking more Spanish and it’s over; Jin’s cock spurts in his hand and he loses his mind, the warm drops decorating his skin as his entire body shudders in orgasm.

It takes forever to catch his breath, and when he focuses on his laptop, Yuu is flashing him a stupid grin. “‘Morning,” he says again.

“You are so weird,” Jin manages to get out between gasps for air. “Now get out of my apartment.”

“Nah,” Yuu replies. “I’ll call Pi later tonight, and he likes it better when I’m in your bed.”

Jin is already rearranging his schedule for the group chat.


End file.
